Everyday Life
by Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen
Summary: The life of demigods- what we know is that they are always either tangled up in battle, in dealing with the Gods' problems, or dealing with life-threatening enemies. But, that can't be their life all the time. This story reveals what they do when they are not involved in their demigodly duties.
1. Selfies

**I saw a picture of Percy when he was fighting Medusa in the movie, with the iPod, and it had #selfie at the bottom, and I came up with the little notion of him writing 'Haha, fighting Medusa. #yolo'. Note, I am not one of the people who use yolo.**

**Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen does not own Percy Jackson or Facebook**

**Note #2: I know demigods don't use Facebook, but let's pretend they do in this case.**

**~~~~!~~~~!**

"… Seriously, Percy?" asked Annabeth, as she walked into Cabin Three, Percy following behind her. He was trying to explain his side of the story.

"I wasn't actually serious in doing it. I was bored, and wanted to see what everyone thought. I didn't think that Chiron was going to see it, and decide to hold an intervention!" he exclaimed, as he turned Annabeth around to face her. She sighed, before looking up to meet Percy's eyes.

"I don't care about that, I still can't believe you are stupid enough to actually take a selfie while fighting a _dracanae_, with the tag 'Haha, fighting a _dracanae, _#yolo', and post it on Facebook!"

**~~~~!~~~~!**

**Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated my stories lately. I've been really busy; school's getting really important as it nears the end of the year, and I've been dealing with some stuff (Don't worry, I'm not going to regale you with the tales of my woes)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one shot! More should be coming soon.**

**-HRBQ**


	2. Soccer

**Okay! Here you go, another chapter! I was looking for some prompts online, and found a whole list! So, this one is 'Soccer', and I hope you like it!**

**Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen does not own Percy Jackson, FIFA or Xbox 360. **

**PS. I have an Xbox 360, but I hardly play it because A, I'm hardly at home and B, we have hardly any good games. I cannot wait for the Xbox One to come out, though.**

"… And he shoots, he scores! The crowd goes wild! Ahhh! Ahhh!" exclaims Leo, imitating crowds as he mashes some buttons in some sort of sequence on his Xbox 360 controller, thus making his game character shoot a soccer goal. Leo starts to do a very bad version of the sprinkler, almost taking off Jason's head while at it.

"Dude, I told you we shouldn't play FIFA with Leo- he's too competitive, plus, he always wins," muttered Percy, as he threw his controller onto the coffee table in front of them. Jason sighed, watching his best friend make a fool of himself.

"I now know better, Fish Face, and I won't make that mistake again anytime soon."

**Okay, so here is that chapter! Some Leo goodness for you. Guys, if they are acting OOC, please tell me, so I can change that. I think I got a rather accurate version of Leo here (xD), but please tell me if the others are somewhat OOC, and I'll change it next time.**

**Guys, if you want, you can PM me or review if you want a certain prompt to be shown. NOTE: I don't write M, T or Gay/Lesbian stuff, sorry. This story will stay K Plus. **

**Anyway, bye-bye until next time!**

**-HRBQ**


	3. Promises

**Wow, I'm on a roll. I had the idea for this oneshot when I was rubbing my mother's broken foot, because it was sore for her. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense, but I tried to do a deep oneshot, for once. NOTE: Spoilers for House of Hades (Maybe).**

**Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen does not own Percy Jackson.**

**Hope you like it!  
_**

Promises. He promised her. And promises weren't meant to be broken. They were there to help the other person get through whatever hardship they had to face. The promise was like the light and the end of the tunnel, their saving grace, as one might say. But promises are broken, every day. Promises to remember to buy bread or promises to pick your brother or sister up from school. Sometimes, broken promises can cause a lot of damage. Just look what had happened to Nico di Angelo after he found out that his older sister had died, after Percy Jackson promised that he would protect her. Sure, it wasn't Percy's fault, but the relationship between those two had been severed for a while, and it has only just started to fully mend together. A broken promise can shatter one's trust, sometimes for a short while, sometimes forever.

Calypso was tired of broken promises. Leo had promised her he'd come back, but Calypso has a hunch that this is going to be another broken promise that she has had bestowed upon for millennium after millennium.

And, yet, she still never gets used to the heartbreak.

**Anyway, hope that the oneshot made sense, and it was enjoyable and such to read. Don't forget to review or PM me any prompts you might want. Again, no Gay/Lesbian/Smut/M/T stuff, please. This story will stay K Plus, and I don't write Gay/Lesbian, sorry. **

**Hope you liked the story!**

**Bye,**

**-HRBQ**


End file.
